This is a continuing normal volunteer donor protocol with Dr. Eric H. Westin as the current Principal Investigator following a change from Dr. Dan L. Longo made in March of 2001. In this protocol, volunteers are recruited to undergo a two hour cytapheresis procedure for collection of large quantities of human ciculating white blood cell components (lymphocytes or monocytes) from single donors for the use of National Institute on Aging laboratory investigators. Pheresis packs are supplied to individual qualified investigators as anonymous packs for use in basic studies of lymphocyte and monocyte function and studies of immune function in the aging process. Based on extensive modified American Bloodbank Association questionaires, laboratory screening including assessment of complete blood counts, urinalysis, liver and renal function as well as virologic screening including HIV and Hepatitis testing, the possibility of influence of extraneous infections or other chronic medical conditions on laboratory studies is minimized. In the course of the last year, a total of 421 individuals have undergone telephone screening. Of these, 124 completed formal on site screening including complete latboratory testing. From this donor pool, a total of 158 cytapheresis procedures were performed with cell packs supplied to individual investigators. Based on current trends, there is an increasing need for cells by a range of laboratories with expectation for continued expansion of participants in this protocol in the next year.